1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to test equipment, and more particularly to test equipment for circuit boards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Circuit board testers are used for testing a variety of circuit boards or similar devices to assure that the circuit boards operate as intended. In at least one type of circuit board tester, such as Agilent Model No. 3070, Series 3, a separate device, referred to as a fixture, is used to position the circuit board such that a plurality of electrically conductive probes (which are part of, or coupled to, the tester) contact predetermined components or positions of the circuit board. The particular components or positions that are contacted by the test or probes depend on the tests that are desired. When the probes are in contact with the desired locations on the circuit board, electrical signals with predetermined parameters (e.g., predetermined magnitudes or patterns of current, voltage frequency, phase and the like) are applied by the tester, typically under control of a computer, to certain of the probes. Some or all of the probes are used to measure the performance or response of the circuit board (i.e., to measure electrical parameters at some or all of the probes contacting the circuit board). In this way, it is possible to rapidly perform a number of tests or measurements characterizing the performance of the circuit board while simulating the conditions the circuit board would have, or could have, during actual use. Although it is possible to use these types of tests (and testing devices) for a variety of possible purposes (such as “spot checking” selected circuit boards at a production facility, testing circuit boards which may be malfunctioning, testing prototype circuit boards as part of a design program and the like), in at least some applications, circuit board testing is used to provide quality assurance on all or substantially all products of a given type or class which are produced by a company. Even with the relatively rapid test procedures which can be achieved by circuit testing, it is not unusual for desired testing of each circuit board to require on the order of 30 seconds to 90 seconds or more.
Because, in at least some applications, circuit board testing is performed on substantially all devices on a production line or production facility, speed and reliability of testing can be especially important since delay or failure at a testing station can delay or interrupt the overall production in a production line or facility. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a fixture, useable in connection with in-circuit testers, which provides desired speed of positioning the circuit board or other unit under test (UUT) and which achieves a relatively high degree of reliability, e.g., so as to avoid interrupting or delaying production rates at a production line or facility.
The effect of such testing on overall production rates is at least partially related to the rate at which each UUT can be placed in the fixture and the rate at which the fixture can accurately and reliably move the UUT to the desired position or positions.
One arrangement is that it has a test bed of probes on a base and a hinged cover carrying the UUT bolted into the upper hinged portion of the test device. This configuration depends upon perfect alignment of the UUT and the test bed. Such perfect alignment is not always achievable and much work is required to realign the UUT and the probe bed for perfect mating. Furthermore, the circuit boards (UUT) themselves vary somewhat from unit to unit making successive tests problematic without realignment.